


crisis management

by allechant



Series: ars goetia [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: it was human to err, but there was a fine line between making mistakes and just being plain stupid. she was clearly the latter.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ars goetia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738339
Comments: 33
Kudos: 207





	crisis management

“You’re looking for Solomon, aren’t you?” Simeon smiled at her, and she found it strangely difficult to meet his gaze.

He was an adult. She was an adult. They were all adults. It really shouldn’t bother her that Simeon probably _knew_ why she was always coming to Purgatory Hall, but for some reason, it did. Maybe because he was an angel? She felt so… _sinful_.

“Is he around?” she asked. Simeon stepped away from the front door, allowing her inside. Usually, she would follow Solomon back to his room so that she didn’t get stuck outside Purgatory Hall, but today was a bit of a last-minute thing.

She wasn’t even supposed to be here. Recently, she decided to limit the number of times she visited him every week. She hadn’t told him about her self-imposed ban; she just figured this limit was necessary to get him out of her system. Not that the sorcerer seemed to mind. He probably didn’t even realise anything had changed.

“Yes, he’s in his room.” Simeon glanced at the stairs, then back at her, a faint look of concern on his face. “Did you two get into an argument? You haven’t been visiting as often.”

At least _someone_ noticed. “Oh no, we didn’t. I’ve just been a lot busier lately,” she said. Which was kind of true. Levi had just bought a new co-op game and they only managed to clear the whole thing last night. Gaming with Levi could be exhausting sometimes, especially when he was adamant on repeating playthroughs just so they could get all the Easter bunnies and items they missed the previous round.

“I see.” Simeon’s smile was so pure. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she couldn’t help but smile back. “It’s nice having you around, you know. And Luke enjoys talking to you, though he wouldn’t admit it. Come by more if you can.”

“I’ll try!” She climbed the stairs to the rooms, waving at Simeon as he headed for the kitchen. Once she was up on the next floor, she took a deep breath and went down the corridor to Solomon’s door, hesitating for a moment before she reached out and knocked. A few seconds later, she heard his voice telling her to come in.

She closed the door behind her when she entered his room, her gaze immediately drawn to him – he was on his chair, tilting it back so that he balanced precariously on its rear legs. His feet were propped on his desk, and there was a leather-bound book in his hands. “Oh, it’s you,” he said, not even looking up from his reading.

It wasn’t the first time he greeted her like this, but it just rubbed her the wrong way today. She stalked over to his chair and stood behind him. “Solomon.” There was a pause, then the sorcerer tipped his head back, his bangs falling away from his face.

She reached for him and held his face between her hands, keeping him in place as she leant down to kiss him, and Solomon sighed against her mouth, one of his hands sliding up to rest on her head. They didn’t stay in that position for long – when she let go of him, he sat back upright and took his feet off the table, curiosity dancing in his eyes. “It seems like you want something from me today.”

That was a massive understatement. “I’m not in the mood to play games with you,” she told him, sliding her hand through his silky hair – he closed his eyes and she clenched her fingers, pulling. He hissed and she smiled, proud that she was able to incite such a response, but the sweet feeling of triumph quickly turned into panic when he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his lap.

“That’s good to hear. Sometimes I get tired of being a tease,” he breathed, and their lips met again, this time a more animalistic, hungry kiss – he had stayed still when she kissed him earlier but there was none of that passiveness now. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, and she gasped, holding tightly onto his shoulders.

She could feel his hand sliding up her shirt, and his touch was warm. His other hand grabbed her hair, pulling on it so that her head tilted back. He pressed soft, slow kisses against her neck, which suddenly felt so _exposed_. “You haven’t been coming to me lately,” he murmured in a voice so low that she felt rather than heard him.

“I’m trying to get you out of my head.” She pushed him back, forcing him to look into her eyes, and the _want_ in his yellow-blue gaze sent a rush of heat through her. It was difficult to think coherently when he was looking at her this way.

“And why would you want to do that?” he whispered. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and the hand that was still underneath her shirt inched upwards ever so slightly.

“You’re so _frustrating_. Sometimes I need a break from you.” His eyes narrowed at her and suddenly she was sprawled on his bed, trapped beneath him, the breath knocked out of her lungs. He leant over her, his long bangs falling into his eyes.

“Then why did you come to me today?” he asked, his tone even, almost casual.

“I need to blow off some steam.” She stared resolutely at him, not wanting him to realise just how quickly her heart was beating. “You’re good at helping me with that.”

He paused. “I see. How would you like me to help, then?” His finger traced her jaw, ending at her chin. “Do you want me to beg for you? Or to let you go? Just say the word and I’ll do anything you want.”

Yes, he would. He’d do whatever she wanted him to do, but he would never tell her what she most wanted to hear. She fisted his hair, pulling him down so that their lips met again, and she moaned into the kiss, willing him to take her shirt off. Maybe he read her mind, but his fingers began to undo her buttons and she hastily pulled the blouse off her, tossing it to the floor. He laughed, nuzzling into her neck.

“Impatient,” he murmured, and she responded by yanking at his shirt. It was mesmerising, watching him remove his clothes – as he lifted his shirt, she could see the smooth planes of his torso, the toned abs and the defined vee that led beneath his pants, and her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips.

“More,” she demanded, hooking her fingers in the waist of his pants. He did as she wanted, unbuttoning his pants with a smile on his face – she took in a deep breath as he stripped, marvelling at the gorgeous lines of his flawless body. She had seen this so many times before, but he never failed to take her breath away. It was unfair, how beautiful he was. She reached for him, sliding her hand down his narrow waist.

He grabbed her hand and held it up to his face, leaning his cheek into her palm. “I want you on top today,” he said, his gaze flicking up to meet hers.

Solomon rarely made any requests. But his voice, soft and husky with desire, sent a thrill through her body – she pounced on him, pushing him down so that he was underneath her, looking up at her with that teasing half-smile on his face.

“It’s rare that you want me on top.” She could lose herself in those eyes. Heat pooled in her belly, and when she inched back to straddle his hips, she could feel just how much he wanted her. She moaned, squirming against him, and his hips jerked – she looked at him and saw his smile had turned into a frown.

“Tease me too much and I’ll change my mind,” he said, grabbing her wrists and tugging up so that she sprawled over him, her breath catching. She knew what he was like. Even if she was on top, _he_ would always be the one in control.

She wondered what it’d be like to take control for once. How it would feel to see her sorcerer throwing his head back as he moaned, his eyes shut while his fingers sank into his bed. “Then I don’t want you to change your mind today,” she leant forward and whispered in his ear, pressing a lingering kiss against his jaw.

He shuddered. “You intend to torture me, kitten?” he purred, though his grip on her relaxed and it was her turn to let their fingers intertwine. There was something _entrancing_ about having someone so powerful at her mercy this way.

“I think you deserve it,” she answered with a grin, and he chuckled, not refuting her statement. His eyes darkened when she let go of his hands and reached behind her, gripping his length through the thin material of his boxers. She pumped him slowly, once, twice, and she heard him hiss, felt his gaze piercing right through her.

Pleased that he was giving her his complete attention, she pulled his boxers down, biting her lip when she saw his hard length – she could feel a familiar throb between her thighs and she’d very much like to just slide him inside her _now_ , but instead, she wrapped her hand around him and lowered her head, taking him inside her mouth.

Solomon groaned. It was a satisfying sound. She swirled her tongue around the head, making sure she stayed only at the tip, occasionally squeezing him gently with her hand. “You really _are_ teasing me today,” he breathed, and though his voice was even there was a hint of something else in his words, something that made her shiver.

Deciding she had enough of licking, she began to suck, dipping her head so she could take more of him in her mouth. He tasted slightly salty. Her tongue ran all over him, her head bobbing up and down as she began to suck him off proper, and she was rewarded with a low moan.

She pulled back to the tip and caught his gaze, pausing for a moment – she made sure his yellow-blue eyes were fixed on her before she quickly took his entire length into her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat. She fought down the immediate urge to gag, her eyes watering slightly, and she heard Solomon hiss her name.

When she suddenly felt him thrust upwards, she abruptly pulled back from him, his length sliding out of her mouth with a soft _pop_. “I’m supposed to be in control today, remember?” she reminded him, shifting up so that their faces were mere inches apart. He looked a little dazed, but when she spoke his eyes focused on her and he was back to looking like his usual self, albeit slightly breathless.

“I remember why I hate giving you control now,” he mumbled, and she laughed because it was almost cute when he was disgruntled like that. She leant down to kiss him and he kissed her back with barely concealed _need_. She loved how he was so open about his feelings when they were like this, bare skin against skin.

This was the only time he would ever be so honest with her. There was something special about the intimacy they shared, and she was going to stretch it out for as long as she could. She slid a finger inside her mouth, making sure to get it nice and wet – he watched her the whole time, his fingers clenching his bedsheet.

With a small smile, she ran her finger over the head of his shaft, and he twitched beneath her hand, a quiet moan escaping his lips as she played with him. She was familiar with how he liked to be touched, where he was most sensitive, and it was thrilling to see the way he trembled when she stroked him in _just_ the right way.

Her panties were getting damp, and she exhaled, clamping her thighs together as the heat continued to coil in her belly. She felt his hand slowly inch up her legs and she immediately batted his hand away – his touch felt _good_ , but she wasn’t about to let him do whatever he wanted. “You’re supposed to ask for permission,” she said.

“ _Please_.” He didn’t protest, the word slipping out so quickly that she wondered if he even realised what he had said. She slid off him, getting up from the bed – his gaze never left her as she unzipped her skirt, allowing it to pool at her feet. Then she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down.

She climbed back onto the bed, straddling his waist, and when he met her gaze he looked almost pleading. “I want to touch you.” He paused. “Please.”

It was impossible to resist him when he said please like that. He knew exactly what she liked, and he knew she couldn’t turn him down when he said that one word in such a sweet voice, a tremulous smile on his pretty face.

She leant back and spread her legs, a clear invitation. He reached for her and his fingers brushed against her folds – she threw her head back as she moaned, already sensitive. “All you did was suck my cock and you’re already so wet,” he murmured. “You have no idea how _much_ I want to fuck you right now.”

He slid a finger inside her as he spoke, and she jerked, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. He drank in the sight of her, helpless and needy, and she sighed when he slid in another finger, pumping them slowly in and out of her. Her legs trembled, but she willed herself not to collapse on him, her arms propping her up as he teased her with his hands – then he crooked his fingers inside her and suddenly she was writhing, crying out while her body shook, waves of pleasure crashing through her.

He had always been able to make her feel good, so good that she lost all sense of self, but he seemed almost desperate today – she didn’t know how long she spent gasping on top of him because all she could remember was stars bursting behind her eyelids. Then he released her, and she was panting, feeling strangely empty.

“Turn around,” he rasped, and she was too dazed to remind him that she didn’t take orders from him – she did as he said and he grabbed her legs, pulling her towards him. Then she felt his tongue replace his fingers and she cried out, her body spasming against him. His tongue felt even better than his fingers did, and she whimpered when he pressed open-mouth kisses against her inner thighs.

“You’re trembling,” he murmured. “What do you want?”

“You.” Her words spilt carelessly from her lips. Part of her wondered how he could sound so calm when she was already in this state. “I want…I want you,” she panted, her fingers gripping his bedsheet so tightly, she was surprised she hadn’t torn it.

“Then take me.” Another kiss, this time agonisingly close to her pussy, and she exhaled – not wanting to waste another moment, she moved back down his body and settled into position, grasping his shaft and guiding the tip to her dripping sex. She paused for just a second, meeting his gaze – his eyes were dark with desire.

Then she slid down, sheathing him inside her, and she moaned when she felt him spreading her open, placing her hands on his chest to maintain her balance. “You feel so _fucking_ good,” Solomon swore, and she found it so sexy when he cursed because he only ever did that when they were together like this, and it made him sound nothing like his usual composed self. “So tight. _Ugh_. I want – just move. Please.”

She did as he wanted, grinding her hips against him, closing her eyes with another moan when she felt him hit a particularly pleasurable spot deep within her. Solomon was easily the best partner she ever had – there was something about sex with him that felt _different_ from everyone else. He was able to push her to heights she never knew she could reach.

When he suddenly thrust into her with a semi-crazed look in his eyes, that’s when she knew he had snapped, and she shivered in eager anticipation.

“Stop fucking teasing me.” His voice was lower than usual, almost a growl, and before she could respond he grabbed her ass, pounding into her from below – a cry escaped her lips and she fell onto him, burying her face in his neck. He smelled like sweat and magic, and it was a scent that made her _giddy_. “I’m going to…I’m going to make you _mine_.” His voice in her ear was barely audible, but she heard him, and she sank her teeth into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Her nails dug into his skin, but he didn’t seem to mind – instead, he went faster, forcing her to close her eyes and hold onto him, unable to focus on anything but the sensation of him all around her, inside her. “Let me – let me go…on top,” he panted in her ear, and she barely managed to choke out a yes before her world blurred and she was suddenly underneath him, the sorcerer’s hands fisting the pillow on either side of her head, hissing as he pounded furiously into her.

Solomon wasn’t the kind to stay on the bottom. He was too aggressive in bed, too dominant, and she preferred it this way anyway. When he was clutching onto her like she was the air he needed to survive and there was a look of desperation on his beautiful face; when she arched into him and he moaned her name, their lips meeting in a messy, passionate kiss – that was when she felt most _alive_.

“Solomon,” she murmured his name, tugging his hair, forcing him to look at her – his gaze met hers, his eyes narrowed, and she could feel the knot in her belly further tightening when he watched her with such clear lust on his face.

“What…do you want…from me, kitten?” His words came out broken, and she felt him slowing down slightly – she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself closer to him. Her head lolled back into his pillow. It was so hard to breathe.

“Tell me…tell me that you love me.” The words slipped out without her thinking, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care – Solomon’s grip on her tightened and he stared down at her, but there was no trace of shock in his yellow-blue eyes.

“Fuck. _I love you_ ,” he hissed, and her eyelids fluttered shut as a wave of bliss crashed through her. A few more thrusts and she was coming undone, the knot in her belly unfurling – she cried out his name, shuddering around him. Solomon continued to move, but he too was teetering on the edge – a few moments later he groaned and pulled out, and she felt something warm spill onto her skin.

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other, neither one of them saying a word. Then Solomon rolled off and collapsed beside her, his chest heaving. He waved his hand and suddenly she was clean, all traces of his seed gone from her body. “Thank you.” She was still trying to catch her breath. Sex with Solomon was always good, but for some reason just now had been more… _passionate_ than usual.

“So, you love me?” he asked, and she stiffened. She had hoped that the intensity of the sex might make him forget what she said, but clearly, that wasn’t happening. She glanced at the sorcerer, trying to gauge how he was feeling, but his gaze was fixed on the ceiling and his expression was blank. She couldn't guess what he was thinking.

It was almost frightening, how he could switch so quickly from his openness during sex to his guardedness and half-truths once the deed was done. Just once she wished he would continue being needy, being vulnerable even _after_ they were done and they were just lying together in bed, talking.

“I was…projecting,” she lied. She didn’t want him to think she had real feelings for him. It was just lust. A mutual itch to scratch. In relationships like theirs, the first one to fall for the other was always the loser. She had heard enough stories to know that the whole friends-with-benefits situation rarely worked out well. Anyway, she wasn’t even sure about _her_ feelings – she’d need some time to think over things.

It had surprised her as well when the words escaped her lips. But what surprised her _more_ was how good it had felt to hear him say those same words back to her.

“Projecting?” Solomon sounded surprised. “Who _are_ you in love with, then?” She looked at him again and caught him staring at her this time, curiosity in his eyes.

“It’s a secret,” she answered, and he sighed, turning his head away from her. She bit her lip, reaching for him, and he allowed her to hold his hand, his thumb rubbing slow circles across her skin.

He had so many secrets after all, and he refused to share even a single one with her. It was only fair that she kept one from him too, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a total block while writing this it has been too long since i wrote anything smutty
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
